


Noisy Neighbours

by Shinsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-ness, Bass guitarist Aomine Daiki, Fluff, Lazy Inconsistent Author, M/M, Making Out With Strangers, Sass, Song Lyrics, Tiny Bit Of Sap, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinsun/pseuds/Shinsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is kept up at night in his hotel room by a ruckus next door, and eventually loses his patience and storms over to confront the jerk responsible ("You've been playing guitar outside my hotel room since two in the morning and I came down to tell you to shut up" AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part I

Kagami groaned and covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the low, repetitive, _annoying_ sound thrumming through the thin walls of the hotel. It was an unmistakable noise, clearly amplified because there was no way in hell it was supposed to be that loud, and while Kagami had to admit to himself it sounded like the producer of the sound was pretty skilled, _who in their right mind played guitar in a hotel at two in the morning?_ Grumbling to himself, he crossed his fingers, hoping the person next door would get their dumb ass thrown out for causing a disturbance, but considering the one-man concert or whatever had been going on for almost thirty minutes uninterrupted, he didn't think the likelihood of that happening was increasing any.

He rolled over, wondering halfheartedly if it would be possible to ignore it and sleep. He was _tired_ ; his limbs felt heavy as lead from going all out in the ruthless, grueling game the day before, and his head was already pounding a protest to the persistent strumming filtering through the wall. He had another game in less than two days, which was why he was checked into this crappy hotel in the first place; he needed his rest, and his inconsiderate (though admittedly talented) neighbour seemed to be trying their hardest to keep him from it.

At last, the fraying thread of Kagami's patience snapped, and with a grit-out litany of curses he rolled off the bed, not even taking the time to throw on a shirt. Almost tripping over his own bag as he stumbled in the darkness to the door of the hotel room, he pushed past it and marched right over to the one adjacent to his.

Pounding on the door, he raised his voice in an irritated shout, "Hey, asshole! Shut the hell up or I'm calling the front desk to complain!"

The racket finally, finally ceased, and Kagami breathed a sigh of relief, but then he heard the click of a lock and the door his fist was still resting against swung open, causing him to stagger forward and all but collapse into the person's room. When he straightened, he was met with a pair of hooded dark eyes set into an equally dark face, shadowed by short fringes of darker hair, the glossy blue color of the sheen on a raven's wing. The man was tall; a tiny bit taller than Kagami, even, wearing grey sweats and a loose tank top that did nothing to conceal long, firmly muscled arms, leading down to large hands; one of which held the door open while the other gripped the neck of the jet black guitar leaning idly against his leg.

White teeth showed starkly against that dusky face as the person grinned, those narrow, arrogant eyes roving unnervingly, and not just over Kagami's face, "Come again?" The voice that issued from his throat was smooth and dark, lilting with amusement and cocky rebellion.

Kagami swallowed, a little put off his stride by this stranger that hadn't stopped staring at him for a second since the door was opened, "I uh…" clearing his throat to cover for the response that wasn't as articulate as he would have liked, he made a harsh gesture in the direction of the instrument at the man's side, "You're being way too loud, some of us are trying to sleep." The explanation for his interruption seemed feeble to him now, strangely...it might have been the ringing silence that had followed the previous overabundance of noise, or it might have been the crooked grin that never left the stranger's lips, the ever-moving twilight blue eyes that Kagami swore were trying to devour him whole; he could feel that stare all the way in his marrow.

"Really?" that husky voice dropped an octave, and the man's hand slid down on the neck of his guitar, caressing the silver strings with an audible squeak, drawing Kagami's attention to the thin cables leading away from it, plugged into the amp across the room,"Well, that is a problem, isn't it?"

Kagami couldn't figure out why he seemed so pleased about the whole situation, why that strange, knowing smile never wavered, and he kept sizing Kagami up like he was something to eat. He kind of wished he'd taken the extra two seconds to throw a shirt on before stomping over here, though; those penetrating eyes were making him a little self-conscious, and he could feel embarrassed heat gradually rising to his face.

"Um...well…" he stammered, floundering and scratching his cheek as he tried to remember what point exactly he was trying to make, "C-cut it out, will you?" he finally managed, frustration and annoyance making it into the demand. He saw the man's thin blue eyebrows draw together slightly, but pressed on, "What kind of maniac plays guitar loud enough to shake the walls in the dead of night, in a public place like -"

"Bass." The dark stranger interrupted shortly; his smile had disappeared.

"Huh?" Kagami said blankly, caught completely off-guard.

The man held up the instrument in his hand slightly, frown still in place, "It's a _bass_ guitar, stupid. Anyone with half a brain could tell the difference."

Ruffled, unsure why the note of superiority in this volatile weirdo's voice got under his skin so much, Kagami crossed his arms over his bare chest, "Bass, guitar, ukulele; I don't care what the damn thing is, I just care that it's giving me a headache. So stop it, and let me sleep."

Backing carelessly away from the door, the man shrugged and sank into a chair next to the amplifier leaning against the wall, bringing the bass into his lap, "Would you like a lullaby?" he snickered, fingers teasing a short, brooding melody from the strings, completely disregarding Kagami's affronted look.

"Hey! I said cut that out!"

Ignoring him, the person leaned back slightly, eyes flitting closed, fingers flying and filling the room with a symphony of sound; melancholy yet radiant, mournful yet carefree, reverberating off the walls in ghostly, groaning echoes.

Storming into the room and up to the man lounging in the chair, Kagami raised a hand to...what? Push him out of it? Slap him? Take the instrument from his hands? He lowered it to his side when he realized he didn't know his own intent, and had to shout to make himself heard over the bass's wailing.

"If you don't stop, I'll….I'll kick your ass!"

The bluenette snorted with amusement, and, anger rising like a dark cloud at his insolence, Kagami leaned over and unplugged the cord from the amplifier, taking a step back when the man bared his teeth at him threateningly, not expecting the sudden and drastic drop in volume that almost sounded like total silence in comparison to the ruckus before.

"Bastard -!" the person began, rocking forward as if about to lunge out of his chair, but then he broke off, seeming to regain his composure, still glaring at Kagami with heated, dagger-like eyes.

"I should take this with me," Kagami muttered, indicating the cable in his hand, "Preserve the peace and quiet."

"You wouldn't fucking dare. That's mine." The man's voice was a deadly hiss, and he tried to jerk the cord out of Kagami's hand, only succeeding in pulling him closer to the chair.

He looked like a whole different person when he was angry, Kagami found himself musing, and he felt a tiny surge of satisfaction knowing he was causing him at least a piece of the inconvenience and frustration he'd been causing Kagami for the last half-hour.

The man's furious expression wavered the barest bit as Kagami stared him down, and he thought he caught a glimpse of worry in those blazing dark eyes, for about a split-second, as if he was wondering if Kagami really would just rob him of his equipment to prevent him from continuing with his previous activities.

"Give it back," He lunged for the cord again, but Kagami held it just out of reach, intrigued by that little shift, that little crack in his confidence; despite his arguments with himself that this was stupid, and he should just leave and try to get at least a few hours of sleep...maybe give this guy a punch in the face in parting and see if that let him know Kagami was serious. Part of him was curious about this vehement, multifaceted, _noisy_ stranger.

"Give it _back_!" the man repeated, more insistently.

"What's your name?" Kagami countered calmly; the question surprising him as much as it surprised his current company.

"Oh, now we're doing introductions?" the bluenette sneered, "After you just about knocked down my fucking door, barged in, and threatened to nab my stuff?" He crossed his arms just over the bridge of the guitar in his lap, huffing a breath, "Aomine Daiki. Now, kindly neighbour, what's yours?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, wondering why he didn't just threaten the rude bastard with some obscene punishment if he made another peep and leave, Kagami sighed resignedly, "Kagami Taiga. I'd say pleasure to meet you, but I think my eardrums are not so charmed."

Dropping his gaze to his lap, cool as a cucumber once again, the person called Aomine strummed his fingers over the bass's strings, lining up his other hand with the fretless neck and coaxing out a low chord, though much quieter and tinnier without the amp magnifying it.

"So, _Kagami Taiga,_ what's with the stick up your ass?" he asked nonchalantly, only the devilish smirk betraying his intent to taunt, "Not a music lover, I take it?"

"I don't have a stick up my ass," Kagami growled, "I think most people would be pissed off, being kept up this late by such obnoxious noise. Liking or not liking music has nothing to do with it."

"Tch, 'obnoxious', I'd call it 'expressive'," Aomine argued, bringing his fingertips down on the strings again, a higher chord spilling out of them at his prompting.

"Expressive my ass, you were keeping the whole hotel up! Why the hell would any sane person blast that racket for anyone to hear at _two-thirty in the morning?"_

Aomine shrugged, "People get bored. People get lonely. And sometimes, you just gotta raise some hell and see who you piss off along the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami thought about it a moment, "You were trying to get attention?"

Aomine's fingers continued to toy with the guitar in his lap, his cunning smile persisting, " _Your_ attention," he said breezily.

Kagami opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it, surprise and then confusion taking him by turns. After a few seconds, he admitted to himself that he was at a loss.

"You're speechless," Aomine smirked, the words accompanied by a trio of deep, smooth notes; deeper and smoother than his voice, "Is it so unbelievable that you might have caught a few eyes, coming here?" Said eyes scanned over Kagami again, appraising silently, to the tuneless, scattered sounds he fondled from those four thin, vibrating strings.

"So, what?" Kagami managed when he finally got his mouth working again, "You wanted my attention -" Which was a weird enough notion in itself; he wanted to ask what on Earth _for_ , "- so you thought you'd just melt my ears off until my only choices were to tell you to shut the fuck up or go prematurely deaf?"

"Mm, not quite," Aomine said lazily, shooting Kagami a look he didn't understand, through piercing, half-lidded eyes, "I guess you could say you inspired me."

Kagami wondered if it was possible to choke on air, "I-inspired?" he sputtered indignantly, propping his hands on his hips, "How so?" Politer than ' _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'_ but he thought he got that point across.

Aomine seemed very glad he'd asked, and a leer crept across his mouth, "Well," he enunciated slowly, letting the word roll off his tongue almost like a purr, "I saw your game, today."

Kagami blinked, "M-my basketball game?" he stammered. It was just one surprise after another with this guy. He hadn't taken the crass, somewhat odd stranger noodling with a bass guitar in the middle of the night for a basketball fan.

Aomine's lip curled, "No, your T-ball game, of course your basketball game."

"You like basketball?" Once the inane question left his mouth, he felt like the idiot he was (regrettably) often accused of being, and was startled when Aomine laughed out loud in response. It was sudden and loud, harsh and yet strangely, delightfully melodious. He laughed with his whole body, but he was not hysterical; he just put his whole self into his amusement, and it was every bit as dark, rude, sinful, and taunting as he was.

This guy was something else.

"Hell yeah," the dark man finally answered, "Kind of been a love/hate relationship lately, but yeah."

"Do you play?"

Aomine's tone changed slightly when he replied, no longer sounding so amused, "Yeah. A bit."

"Professionally?" Kagami prodded.

"Not anymore."

"You retired?"

"I quit."

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed, "You can't quit on a contract."

Aomine shrugged noncommittally, "Piece of paper, when it comes down to it."

That was either the stupidest or the ballsiest statement Kagami had ever heard.

"Why did you quit?" he asked, not realizing that, in his piquing interest, he'd come even closer to the chair where the other man sprawled...until he found a long, lean finger poking him in the face.

"I think that's my business," Aomine muttered, calmly, but with a dangerous edge that told Kagami not to pry further, "Anyway, back to the muse reaching me and me subsequently stalking you."

Did he have to phrase it like that? "You followed me to the hotel?"

"Sort of. Needed a place to stay the night myself, and by a happy coincidence we ended up in the same area. Once I saw you in the same _building_ , though, I specifically requested I be placed in a room next to you."

"So I could hear the little songbird pouring out his heart and soul?"

Aomine's nose - and whole face - scrunched up in distaste, "Ew, don't say it like that."

"Then don't serenade me at ass-thirty at night!" Kagami exploded, "If you wanted to...what, play one-on-one, or get an autograph, or _whatever_ the hell you're after, you could've -"

The sleek, wolfish look returned to Aomine's face, as if it had never left, and, distractedly, his fingers jumped nimbly along the guitar strings again, bringing out an inquisitive little melody, "One-on-one? Maybe. Autograph? Shove it up your ass." His expression brightened a little, a smirk edging the corner of his mouth, "And, speaking of...the reason I followed you here…"

He didn't need to add that last bit; Kagami had already started to feel trepidation when he started speaking. And he didn't think he was going to like where this was going, but still he stayed where he was, physical exhaustion and the cord he still held loosely in his hand forgotten. Maybe it turned out this Aomine person had yet more faces he hadn't shown, and, against his better judgment, Kagami was intrigued. The man might have been unbearably arrogant, rude, rebellious, and loud, but he was also talented, interesting, and a fan of basketball...a former professional player like himself. Kagami supposed he'd earned the chance to turn this night that had started with insomnia, aggravation, and a burgeoning migraine around.

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Aomine plays is “When You Can’t Sleep At Night” by Of Mice And Men. A little high-pitched for Aomine’s voice, but I liked how calm and simple it was; give it a listen if you want to know what it sounds like.

Part II

 

“So how long have you played basketball?” Kagami asked, leaning his arms on the back of Aomine’s chair. He still didn’t know why he was taking valuable time that he could have spent sleeping to chat it up with this total stranger, but against his better judgment, he was curious, and he wanted to know more about his intriguing if rather weird neighbour.

Aomine sighed, an uncharacteristically wistful look crossing his face for a moment, before the smirk he’d worn for much of the time he’d spoken to Kagami returned, “Ever since I can remember, I’ve always had a ball in my hand. It’s like breathing; I can’t imagine not being able to play.”

 _Good answer,_ Kagami cracked a half-smile despite himself, glad to have stumbled across someone who seemed as passionate about the sport as he was; even if he acted aloof and careless about it, there was definitely a note of fervor in his voice.

“And how long have you played...that lute or whatever it is?”

As he expected, Aomine’s upper lip curled in a scowl at the backhanded taunt, “ _Bass_ , retard,” he growled. Kagami laughed; he was so easily provoked it was almost ridiculous, “I started playing in my second year of high school, just to pass the time. Plus, the chicks really love a guy with a guitar.” His expression turned arrogant, a twisted smile stretching his lips, and he strummed out a set of chords, but his eyes remained on Kagami; head tilted back, gaze lingering on his face and his chest.

“Yeah?” Kagami muttered, suppressing a hot prickle of emotion that he didn’t understand and didn’t want to decipher, “So impersonating a band geek and fiddling with that thing has gotten you laid?”

To his surprise, Aomine didn’t rise to the bait this time, and his smirk took on a slightly different, sensual tone that chased a chill down Kagami’s spine, “Oh yeah. You wouldn’t believe how the babes line up when they see how _skilled_ my fingers can be.” As if to emphasize his point, said fingers danced along the bass’s thin strings, “And how quickly a ‘demonstration’ can turn into something else…”

He was silent a moment, giving Kagami time to formulate and then banish a thousand unwelcome mental images. And he blew him away with what he asked next, “Want to give it a try?” A slinking, knowing little tune followed the question, and then his hands withdrew, offering themselves to Kagami, palms up.

Kagami recoiled, flushing to the roots of his hair, “Wh-what are you talking about?” he stammered, though he thought he had a pretty good idea what he meant.

“Just give me your hands, dumbass,” the bluenette said gruffly, “I won’t bite….yet.”

Hesitating, Kagami shifted his arms where they rested on the back of the chair, hands resolutely clenched into fists, but after a moment, he succumbed to that prompting blue gaze and did as he asked; breath hitching as lean, callused fingers smoothed over his knuckles, guiding his hands down to Aomine’s lap.

Arranging Kagami’s fingers to his liking, Aomine gently brought them down on the taut strings of the guitar, once, and then twice, bringing out a soft, tremulous note.

“That’s a B flat,” he murmured, shifting one of Kagami’s hands down slightly before coaxing out another, lower note, “And that...is an E. Now...keep that hand still, and let me show you something.”

Releasing one of Kagami’s hands, still keeping one hostage, he returned his own fingers to the neck of the bass, and lead Kagami through a sequence of notes, much lighter and sweeter than before. It took Kagami a long moment to realize a small smile had touched his lips, but Aomine noticed, and eventually let go of Kagami’s other hand, and repeated the gentle melody on his own, seguing into a repetition of the same few notes. Kagami watched, captivated, as his fingers flew over the strings, and he leaned his chin beside Aomine’s head to get a closer look.

As Aomine looped the tune he’d been playing before, Kagami realized it was actually a song, and after a few seconds, he imagined he heard Aomine’s low voice humming quietly. Now this was more like a lullaby. Eyes fluttering closed, Kagami let his hands rest on the edge of the guitar, just a few inches above where Aomine’s teased out that soothing melody, and he blinked in surprise as he made out actual words, little more than a smooth, warm murmur, rumbling from Aomine’s throat.

_“Pretty little lady, with your swollen eyes would you show them to me?_

_I know I’m not that perfect, but you stay awhile baby then you will see..._

_Miles away I could still feel you lay your head down on my embrace..._

_My embrace…. Far away….”_

Chuckling softly, Kagami returned his arms to the back of the chair, folding them under his chin, “Who knew, the little songbird can sing too…”

The calm, mellow Aomine disappeared; the relaxing moment popping like a soap bubble with a grating, unpleasant sound of nails scratching the strings, and he glared at Kagami over his shoulder. Rising to his feet and turning around, Aomine deposited the instrument that had just called forth such sweet music into the chair and drew himself up to his full height, “Asshole. Who are you calling little?”

“Aw, don’t stop now it was just getting good,” Kagami drawled, a smirk edging the side of his mouth as he stood up straight as well, “It’s really cute, how you can turn all kind and gentle like that.”

“Shut up,” Aomine rolled his eyes, and Kagami swore he saw a hint of flustered color across the bridge of his nose, “I just got...carried away, that’s all.”

“Forgot you weren’t playing for a doting little schoolgirl, you mean.”

“Hey. You’re asking for it, mister.” Aomine growled, advancing toward him ominously. Before Kagami could summon another taunt, strong hands that had previously caressed and lead his own clamped down on his wrists, and Aomine pinned him roughly against the wall.

“What are you - _mff!_ ” Kagami’s protests were cut off as the darker man’s lips crashed into his own, smothering and devouring them, startling him with a flash of teeth, and once he recovered from the moment of shock, Kagami mustered the strength to free his hands and shove him away.

“What the hell?” he sputtered, grimacing and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“That,” Aomine said, a little breathlessly, but otherwise unfazed, “Is the proper way to show you appreciate my talents.”

“Appreciate your…?” Kagami was at a loss, incredulous; his indignance and anger momentarily forgotten. _Exactly how much arrogance can one guy possibly contain before he explodes?_

Sighing, he raked a hand through his own hair, still beyond confused by this strange person who had serenaded and then kissed him. And...though he was reluctant to admit it, he was no less intrigued than he had been before.

“...Did you write that?” he asked after a moment, meeting Aomine’s impassive gaze again.

“Nah,” Aomine scratched his cheek with one hand, “I’m not a composer or whatever; that’s just one that usually...works.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “I dunno, sappy shit like that usually gets the girls in the mood to make out.”

Kagami stared at him, “And you wanted to make out...with me?”

“Did my mouth on yours somehow not get the message across?” Aomine replied sleekly, and then lifted his shoulders in a shrug again, “Well...since you pushed me, I’m guessing you weren’t expecting it. But, considering you haven’t run away screaming...it looks like you’re not completely against the idea….”

Aomine’s careless analysis only served to turn Kagami’s tact right back into dust, and he scrambled to remember how to articulate and stop gaping like a fish out of water, his face feeling like it was on fire.

Aomine leered, and his hand reached out to trace one of Kagami’s cheeks, “You’re blushing, how adorable…”

Kagami slapped his hand away, “Don’t touch me, bastard.”

A tiny furrow appeared between Aomine’s slender eyebrows, and his expression turned into what Kagami probably wouldn’t be forgiven for calling a pout, “Why not?”

The question caught him off-guard - like so much else about this particular person - and he faltered, because Aomine seemed legitimately confused why he was to be denied this privilege. _I get the feeling he’s used to getting his way all the time…_

He fidgeted, very aware that he was still backed up against the wall, though he had at least a few centimeters separating him from the tall, lean body exuding tangible heat and masculinity that encircled him like an unwelcome embrace.

“Well...uh...because…” he mumbled, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Aomine whispered, leaning the barest bit closer to him, “You might break something.” Not giving Kagami time to retort, he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed their lips together again, this time slower, this time letting Kagami feel and taste and decide how he wanted to respond to the contact.

To his surprise, he didn’t feel repulsed; didn’t feel inclined to immediately jerk away like he had before. There was something alluring, something indescribable but undeniably compelling about Aomine’s lips. They were works of art, and in touching Kagami’s own they passed some of that art on to his blank, waiting canvas; painting a picture of what this strong, talented man had to offer.

Those firm, tempting lips parted, prompting his own to do the same, and Aomine’s fingers reached up and snagged in the back of Kagami’s hair, tilting his head to his liking as a hot tongue probed into his mouth.

Startled, Kagami almost bit it in half.

Calming his nerves with slow strokes to his hair, sifting through the red strands, Aomine snickered softly against his lips, “Relax; you’re really freaking tense...”

“Of course, dumbass,” Kagami snorted, “I’ve never...that is...this is the first time I’ve...with another guy, I mean -”

Aomine shushed him with a light, fleeting brush of lips, “Me too.”

“Then why…?” Kagami began, trailing off.

Aomine honestly seemed to think about it, and then shrugged, “You’re interesting. I liked talking to you, and playing for you, and I _loved_ watching you play basketball earlier… Right now I feel like kissing you, touching you; maybe more, and here you are all laid out before me…” He emphasized what he meant by grazing a fingertip down Kagami’s bare chest, eliciting a shiver, “What’s wrong with that?”

Kagami could think of a lot of things wrong with that, but his reasons for objecting seemed pretty feeble to him now. Maybe it was the way Aomine had said it, or the way he was looking at him now; like Kagami was a banquet, and Aomine a starving man, his hot, damp breath ghosting over his lips, making him feel _desired_ , attractive, and warm all over…

“Uh…” he mumbled, but Aomine spared him from having to stammer out some kind of response. Bracing his hands against the wall on either side of Kagami’s head, he brought his mouth down on his again, and this time his tongue didn’t hesitate before plunging between his lips. He felt more than heard a soft moan released against his mouth, and Aomine’s body lined up with his. Through the fabric of their pants separating them, Kagami could feel a swelling hardness at the other’s groin. He almost broke away and protested again, unnerved by the foreign sensation of another man’s erection pressing against him, but the warm, confident tongue plundering his mouth, stroking against his own, effectively distracted him, and he surrendered to it once and for all.

Aomine kissed him harder, tangling his fingers in the back of his hair, and his hips rocked against Kagami’s, driving his arousal against him. He gasped, breaking the heated kiss briefly as he instinctively responded to the pressure, and gripped Aomine’s shoulders as he leaned down to attack his mouth again. Aomine’s other hand dropped, before smoothing over Kagami’s bare stomach, tracing ridges and grooves; the muscles trembling at the light touch.

Then that hand dipped down, landing on the waistband of Kagami’s sweats, and that brought him out of his reverie, his own hand clamping over it, stopping it from moving lower.

“Shit, wait...what are you -” he floundered, interrupting the kiss that he’d allowed to get way too deep and involved.

Aomine’s gorgeous face was flushed, his breathing uneven, and he seemed mildly irritated at being interrupted in his explorations, “What?”

“What...are you doing?” Kagami managed, not removing his halting grip.

Leaning closer, utterly invading Kagami’s personal space, Aomine ducked in to whisper in his ear, “Maybe I wasn’t clear,” his tongue danced along the sensitive edge, and he took the lobe into his mouth briefly before going on, “I want you. I have since I saw your killer performance on the court today.”

“But...what…” Kagami stammered.

“Since you’re obviously too slow to get it, let me be explicit,” Aomine’s eyes rolled cheekily, before meeting Kagami’s own, “I want to fuck you.”

Kagami sucked in a breath, and then dropped his gaze to the floor, shifting his weight. Yeah, he kind of got that Aomine wanted him, judging from the insistent hard-on jabbing him in the stomach a moment ago, but he didn’t think he would say it like that, and he supposed his mind hadn’t gone the extra two inches to get his full meaning. Maybe he really was as slow as Aomine claimed.

One dark blue eyebrow rose in question, “Is there a problem with that?”

 _Frankly, yes; some dude I know next to nothing about just asked to have sex with me._ And Aomine hadn’t even really asked, had he? Just stated what he wanted and expected Kagami to...what? Spread his legs and give it to him just like that?

“No.” he found himself saying.

Aomine blinked, and then smirked, “No there’s not a problem?”

Quickly, Kagami shook his head, realizing he’d been misunderstood, “No I meant...no, I’m not going to let you just…” He trailed off, and made some vague gesture with his hands, trying to convey what words were failing to explain, “I mean...I don’t even know you.”

Aomine looked at him blankly, and then sarcastically extended a hand, as if to shake Kagami’s, “Yo, I’m Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you,” when Kagami didn’t laugh, Aomine’s expression turned a little frustrated, “It’s called a one-night stand man, ever heard of it? You don’t need my whole life-story, and I don’t need yours. Just your ass and a mattress...maybe not even that last.”

“Well sorry,” Kagami muttered, “But I’m not interested in a _one-night stand_ with you...or anybody.”

Aomine pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and sighed; Kagami thought he heard him mutter something like “Damn, it doesn’t usually take so much work for me to get laid,” out of the corner of his mouth.

“Fine, I could just leave…” Kagami snapped, turning and intending to do just that; piqued curiosity and burgeoning boner be damned.

“Wait,” Aomine said quickly, grabbing his wrist and turning him back around to face him, “Wait, goddammit. Look…” he heaved a sigh and managed a strained smile, “Maybe I was a little forward; we just met and all. Could we...start with a handjob - hand _shake_ , I mean?”

Kagami’s eyes narrowed skeptically at what the other had tried to pass of as a slip of the tongue, “Sure you did.”

“What can I say, I can’t think straight when I’m horny,” Aomine shrugged, looking not in the least apologetic.

“You’re disgusting.”

Aomine leered, “That’s not what you’re saying _here_ ,”  his gaze shifted pointedly to where the evidence of Kagami’s attraction stressed at the front of his loose sweats, but he didn’t try to touch again.

“...Whatever,” Kagami coughed, averting his gaze, “You manipulated me.”

“Maybe a little.” Eyes flashing with amusement, Aomine shifted a bit closer to him; close enough that Kagami could feel his incredible body heat, washing over him in waves, “Anyway...if you’re not willing to hop in the sack at this early stage of our acquaintance, mind demonstrating what you _are_ willing to do?”

Shuffling his feet, Kagami studied the other man, this intriguing stranger, for a moment, “I guess...this is okay,” he shyly brushed his lips against Aomine’s, and then slanted his mouth against them more fully, swiping the lower one with his tongue before breaking away again, “And...m-maybe this.” Pressing their bodies together, like they were two large but undoubtedly fitting puzzle pieces, he tentatively rubbed his hips against Aomine’s, grinding their erections together.

Aomine’s eyes went wide with surprise and pleasure at the bolder action, but his confident grin returned full-force a second later, “I see...but Kagami, I have a problem…”

Kagami started slightly; he hadn’t expected Aomine to remember his name when he’d only introduced himself briefly, in passing, “...What’s that?” he asked warily.

“My hands are getting lonely here…” he held them up as if to illustrate this, “Would you mind showing them some company?”

“Bastard…” Kagami grumbled, but he took his wrists in his hands just the same, bringing Aomine’s tentatively to his waist, just over his groin, “I guess...um...you can t-touch me. As long as I can touch you too,” he added hastily.

Aomine smirk widened, “Hell yeah, go for it.”

He went for it. His own hands were hesitant, where Aomine’s seemed much more assured, but he lightly placed them against the dark man’s stomach, smoothing over hard, compact muscles that drew in slightly as Aomine inhaled. He dawdled there, procrastinating going any further, but Aomine, on the other hand, cut right to the chase. Palming Kagami’s half-hard flesh once he had a sliver of approval, he nudged closer and prompted his lips with his own, stroking his cock through the fabric of his pants. Kagami hissed a breath against that pestering, teasing, fucking delicious mouth, and unconsciously arched away from the wall into the contact.

“Like that?” Aomine sneered, voice low and guttural with lust.

“Go to hell,” Kagami retorted tightly, shutting him up by grappling with those irresistible lips, his hand cautiously tracing over the angle of his hip.

After much fumbling and shying away, he finally convinced himself to touch the origin of Aomine’s desire, cupping the clothed, straining bulge, tasting the answering moan that spilled into his mouth. Aomine was stimulating Kagami’s own erection, fondling and lightly tugging through the soft cotton, pulling stifled, carnal sounds of pleasure from Kagami’s throat as his hips jerked into his fist.

“You know,” Aomine murmured raggedly against his lips, the edge of taunting never leaving his voice, “It would feel much better like _this_ ,” His hand quickly slipped into Kagami’s pants, cutting off any attempted protests as he rubbed his aching hardness skin-to-skin, squeezing from the base all the way down to the tip.

“Fuck…” Kagami groaned, head tilting back slightly, unconsciously exposing his throat to Aomine….which of course the bastard took as an invitation, leaning in to lick and suck at the taut, vulnerable skin as he worked the weeping erection in his grasp.

“Do me, too,” he muttered, breathing sultry warmth over Kagami’s collarbone, apparently unable to even muster snarkiness in his need for release, “Touch me…”

Shoving away halfhearted arguments with himself, Kagami complied, plunging his hand into Aomine’s sweats and grasping his hardened cock; so strange and yet so similar to his own. Aomine dug his thumb against the sticky slit of Kagami’s erection in approval, and with a strained, indistinct curse Kagami let his head drop against his shoulder, and slid his fingers over Aomine, familiarizing himself with his length and girth.

They fell into a rhythm together, jerking and twisting in tandem with one another, to the sound of rustling fabric, rough breaths, and muffled moans and gasps. Kagami rutted his hips mindlessly against the hand pleasuring him, working him as nimbly and skillfully as it worked music from a set of well-tuned guitar strings. He tried to give as good as he got; using the pre-cum leaking from Aomine’s rigid erection to aid his increasingly surer strokes, tracing the vein that coiled along the underside, teasing the crown and the blunt head. Aomine rewarded him with soft groans and sighs against the side of his neck, but eventually, he must have flipped some switch, because the bluenette tensed against him with an aborted sound of pleasure.

“Ugh, d-do that again,” he panted, accompanying the order with a squeeze to the base of Kagami’s arousal.

Kagami did as he said, and Aomine obligingly gasped, dark eyes squeezing shut as he stroked Kagami faster and harder, leading him to do the same. Fire and bliss was gathering in his stomach, pooling lower, and he could hear Aomine’s grit-out moans and swears in his ear growing more urgent. His hand around Kagami’s arousal faltered, his whole body shuddering, and he thrust his hips twice more into Kagami’s palm before he groaned and coated it with thick, hot fluid. Kagami’s vision flashed white, his spine tingling, and he followed his release with his own, a startled cry falling from his lips as he came, legs turning to jelly a second before he collapsed against Aomine’s chest.

For a long moment, there was only the sound of heavy breathing and racing hearts, as Kagami tried to remember how to stand and cum dripped from both of their fingers.

“So,” Aomine said after a moment, voice slightly unsteady and clearly satisfied, but otherwise just as lazily superior and aggravating and sexy as ever, “...How was that?”

“I’ll...answer you...once the hotel stops spinning,” Kagami managed, pushing himself off the other man and grimacing at the mess all over his hand. Aomine withdrew his sticky hand from Kagami’s cock as well, and then rather shamelessly wiped it on his sweats, ignoring the glare Kagami shot at him.

“Has it stopped spinning yet?” he chuckled, folding his arms loosely and gazing at Kagami with equal measures of satiation and amusement.

“Shut up,” Kagami growled.

“Is it too early to ask for a one-on-one tomorrow?” He glanced at the gradually paling sky through the hotel window and amended, “Or uh...later today after we crash for a bit?”

Kagami just blinked, thrown for a loop for the umteenth time tonight by how rapidly this guy switched tactics and jumped from one subject right to the next.

“Whatever,” he sighed defeatedly, smearing what was on his hand on the thin sleeve of Aomine’s shirt and walking away, only turning briefly to add dryly, “No showtunes or singalongs until I’ve gotten at least five hours of sleep, capiche _Aho_ mine?”

Aomine looked for a moment like he might rebuke that phrasing, but some murderous glint in Kagami’s eye must have convinced him to think better of it, and he nodded with the same lopsided smirk that had seduced its way into being pressed against Kagami’s mouth a few minutes ago.

“Got it, _Baka_ gami,” he replied smoothly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Snorting to himself, Kagami tramped out of the Hotel Room from the Black Lagoon and returned to his own, kicking the door shut behind him and collapsing bonelessly on the bed. Before sleep that had been knocking since the game that felt like a lifetime ago could claim him, he considered Aomine’s impromptu request to play one-on-one with him.

Well, it wasn’t like he was ever going to see that moron again for the rest of his life. But just in case he did, he supposed he should ask the man at the front desk where the nearest street court was.

TBC

_((I say TBC loosely, because it’s possible that I could wring one more chapter out of this story before calling it done….depends on the winds of inspiration. This one was significantly longer, and if worst comes to worst I guess I’d be fine with this ending._

_Feedback would be much appreciated, feed the author!_

_-Shinsun))_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What am I doing...why am I leaving this in more than one part, I've got enough stories in progress as it is. It's official...I'm incapable of writing a one-shot, I get way too carried away. Yeah….I don't even know what's happening anymore, I just liked the idea of Aomine playing bass, and this happened.
> 
> Procrastinating continuing my other stories, and squandering my summer freedom…ought to lead to a lot of pointless experiments like this. Not sure if I like how it's shaping up, but feedback would be appreciated nonetheless.
> 
> -Shinsun


End file.
